Thank You For Nothing, You Useless Reptile
by MidnightIllumination1222
Summary: Hiccup wants to ask Astrid something, but Toothless seems to be missing his cue, will Toothless come in time to save Hiccup from an awkward and unfortunate ending? Disclaimer, I do not own HTTYD, otherwise I would be rich, famous and busy making more HTTYD sequels.


**_Just before the simply AMAZING How to Train Your Dragon 2! :-)_**

"HICCUP" Astrid's voice was heard as she paced. "Where is he?" She muttered to herself. "He should be here by now, I've been waiting for half an hour!" She had received a note from her boyfriend that was delivered to her by Terror mail. She personally thought that going and telling the person herself is faster and more reliable, but eh, whatever made him happy.

"TOOTHLESS!" Astrid turned as she saw Hiccup walk into the beautiful clearing. He froze when he saw her.

"A-astrid, hi Astrid, hello Astrid, h-hi" she shook her head at his stuttering. She was going to be furious at him for making her wait so long but, by Odin's beard, he was darn CUTE when he stuttered.

"Hiccup, you're late," Astrid shot him a look that said you-had-better-have-a-good-excuse-for-making-me-wait.

"I-i um... I, weeeellllllll..." his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I was waiting for Toothless to get here so that I could ask you something."

"Let me get this straight, you need _Toothless_ to get here so you can ask _me_ a question."

"Y-yeah."

"You're unbelievable."

She turned to leave, but he lunged forward to place his hand on her shoulder. "Astrid wait."

They were interrupted by the sound of a Night Fury roar. Toothless came running into the cove from the direction of the village. "Did you get it?" Hiccup asked, glancing nervously at the upset blond behind him.

Toothless opened his mouth and, before Astrid could see what it was, Hiccup reached in and snatched an object out of the dragon's mouth. The Chief-to-be turned around, holding the object behind his back.

"Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup whispered. "I have had a crush on you since we were little. I admired you for your bravery and envied you for your abilities. After Toothless and I defeated the Green Death and we started dating I knew that you were different, you saw me for who I was, you saw me for who I am, and you continued to love me throughout my difficulties, throughout my pain and suffering, you stuck to my side.

He was speaking in a normal voice by now, emphasizing every word. She could tell that he meant everything that he said. "You were there when I was sick and you were there when I was healthy, you were there to encourage me when I had lost all hope, you were there to pull me up when I thought I could never get back up again, you have been my anchor for the last 5 years of my life.

"I know that I have made many mistakes and have spent many nights regretting every bad thing that I had said to you the night before, but I want you to know that I love you, with all of my heart, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Astrid here is my question to you, coming from the bottom of my heart, will you marry me?"

He held out a ring, beautifully carved of gold, with a picture of an Nadder on one side and a Night Fury on the other side. On the inside of the ring there were words carved that read: 'Astrid, I will always love you. -HHH3'

Astrid broke down and started crying. She threw her arms around Hiccup's neck and said, in between sobs, "Oh Hiccup, of course I will marry you! I love you too and always will." Hiccup smiled at her through tear-stained eyes.

When they finally got back to berk after they had both calmed down, Hiccup and Astrid were greeted by Stoic's questioning stare. Hiccup happily nodded at him and the delighted chief grinned back.

Toothless, who had followed the happy couple, had absolutely no idea what had happened between the two, but he was glad that his rider was happy.

Astrid's parents were delighted to her that they were getting married since they had never approved of the other boys on berk, especially Snotlout. They though he was too full of himself and that a true Viking should be more selfless towards their village.

When Fishlegs found out he had congratulated the couple, though he wasn't jealous since he had fallen for a maiden from another island long before then. Snotlout was furious considering that since Astrid was taken it meant that he would either marry Ruffnut or have an arranged marriage with someone he had never met. And the twins didn't really care, being well, _the twins._

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and Astrid Hofferson were married three months later, on the 5 year anniversary of the day he woke up from his coma.

**_Thank you for reading this! I appreciate it! PLEASE let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue this then let me know. I am looking for comments and other ideas for my other fics too, so let me know! One last thing: I am currently looking for a Beta reader, since I have had a few people complain about my spelling, so if you have a problem with my grammar and are interested, so for the third time in this A.N., LET ME KNOW!_**

**_Se onr sverdar sitja hvass._**


End file.
